


Orbnigiri

by kurikku



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: When the summoner hasn't been coming online, the heroes work among themselves to plan something for her.





	Orbnigiri

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my friend, Faith! Hope you enjoy~

On the eve of 17 August, in the innermost part of the Askrian castle, behind all the spider cobwebs and dog-ear brown posters that barely seem to stick, a suspicious group of hooded figures ventures the abandoned hallways. The tallest leads with a lit candle, his posture upright and his gaze sharp enough to send any bugs crawling away. The shortest, however, clings to her sisters. She keeps her eyes on the ground, sometimes staring at her sisters' bare feet. 

 

"Halt." The tallest orders. "There's an obstacle."

Everyone obeys, their shadows still. With precision, he kicks the rubble away. The rolling stones echo, eliciting a satisfied grin on his face. "The path is clear now."

"Jakob, must you do this every time?"

Jakob's smile twitches and disappears into the darkness. His grip on the candle holder tightens. His patience is running thin from the repetitive question. "Yes, Summoner Faith."

He turns to the summoner, remaining cool despite the lit candle enhancing the eye bags underneath the summoner's eyes. "As I mentioned for the fifth time, Lady Corrin and Azura's feet would be endangered."

Faith sighs, leaning against the wall. "We don't have to do this every time. You're not even Frederick! And why can't you guys just wear shoes? Even your New Year version wears it!"

Azura remains poised, "have faith in us, Jakob. We lived all our lives without them, surely we can manage such a _feat_."

Silence falls upon them, with Jakob holding in his frown and the girls staring blankly at the singer. The other bare feet princess finally breaks the silence with her erupted giggles. 

"Azura, that was a great one!" Corrin quickly covers her mouth, sending her butler an apologetic look. "Sorry Jakob, but I'm with Azura in this one. We'll be alright so let us hurry. If anything, we should hurry for both the summoner's and Sakura's sake, okay?"

The priestess shies away from his gaze. She mumbles softly," sorry."

His face and voice soften, "no, please do not apologise, Princess Sakura. We'll reach the door shortly."

* * *

 

The summoner switches on the lights and her eyes widen. The rest of the girls gasp at the sight. One would never expect the room to be sparkling clean, a complete contrast from its exterior. There are no bugs nor dust. The boxes were neatly tucked away, covered with lace cloths. It looks like a room fit for a royalty.

"I cleaned the best I could." The butler swiftly unpacks the picnic basket and begins polishing the utensils. "Unfortunately, I failed to fix the heater. Suffice to say, I deem the futon table is sufficient."

All eyes land on the futon table in the centre of the room. "Where did you even- Well that's not important." Faith shakes her head, a small smile creeps on her face at his extra effort," thanks, Jakob."

"I'm just doing my duty." He bows and shakes it off. His smile remains, however.

Soon enough, the girls settle in. Faith clears her throat and starts off, "sorry about the distance and the rush, but this is a super secretive project so we need to be far from prying eyes and ears. Especially from Elise, Camilla and Anna."

"I'm sure I speak for all of us when we say we're just happy to see you, Faith! It's been so long." Corrin offers a smile.

The summoner nods sheepishly before unrolling a huge scroll, covering the whole table. Bold words '18 AUGUST 2018 SECRET PARTY PLAN FOR' is written, underneath the words, a cute chibi of Hinoka and her pegasus was drawn. Everyone's smiles widen. "Let's write our ideas down! Here, everyone takes one."

Faith passes a marker to Corrin. Her eyes sparkle as bright as Jakob's shiny spoons. She squeals,"I'm pretty excited! This is the first time I'm involved in planning a surprise party, especially for my own sister."

The Nohrian butler sets the teacups on a tray and places it on the small round table beside them. Azura grabs her cup, soaking herself with the honey tea aroma that envelopes the whole room. She questions the summoner, "how did you know of this place, Faith?"

Faith scratches her cheek, quelling her cheeks from going pink. When one is desperate for barracks space, one searches high and low. Unfortunately, Commander Anna requires orbs from the summoner to use them. What is this  _capitalism_? In Askr? Anyway, since she cannot bear to part with her orbs, she found another function for these rooms - they are great hiding spots to weep at undesired pity breakers. She simply says, "ahem. That is a secret."

She uncaps her marker and hastily jots down the word 'PAST PARTIES'. She looks up to the youngest in the room and asks, "so, Sakura. How does your family usually celebrate Hinoka's birthday?"

"Erm," Sakura rolls the marker around her clammy palms. Corrin sends her a reassuring glance and she straightens her back. "Mother, Azura and I would usually be helping out in the kitchen. We would make Hinoka some bean curds. They go well with the tea ceremony and she likes it and even shares it with her pegasus when she thinks no one is looking hehe."

"I have a question!" Corrin raises her hand and Sakura blinks at her bashfully. She questions, "did you guys sing happy birthday songs? Do you sing it too, Azura? Or did you sing your usual 'Lost in Thoughts'?"

Azura almost spits her tea. She answers, "of course the former, Corrin."

"Hehe, Big Sister Azura is a great songstress. Everybody looked forward to her songs..." Sakura trails off, her eyes falling on Azura's sapphire lance leaning against the wall. "Sadly, Big sister Hinoka does not stay long after the tea ceremony ends. She would excuse herself and spend the rest of the day training. Even though we told her to relax..."

"Hmm, so 'TEA CEREMONIES', 'BEANCURD' and 'TRAINING'." Faith writes the keywords down. "Does Hinoka ever catch a break?"

"Summoner Faith, may I suggest you ladies take a break yourselves? The tea will turn cold at this rate." Jakob prompts.

"Oh, sure. Let's take a tea break girls." Faith rolls the mindmap away, letting the butler set the saucers and strawberry shortcakes down. Their mouth begins to water.

"This reminds me of the shortcake in Subaki's itinerary." Sakura points out. She scoops the strawberry with her spoon and chews in delight. "Tastes like it, too!"

"Subaki's itinerary?" Corrin asks. She plays around with her spoon, admiring Sakura's blissful face. "That man is sure perfect in anything he does huh."

"Oh, Sister Corrin, it was thanks to your summer vacation ticket that I got the chance to experience the strawberry shortcake in the first place. Thank you..." Sakura smiles bashfully.

"Oh?" Corrin scratches her head in confusion. "I don't recall having a summer vacation ticket. What is that?"

"Lady Corrin, if I may." Jakob interrupts. "Back in my world, you won a raffle and the prize is a ticket getaway for a summer vacation. You were insistent that your siblings deserve it more than yourself."

"Oh wow, did the whole family go?"

"Sadly it's only for one admission. Your siblings and their retainers duelled for it."

"O-oh? That doesn't seem relaxing and fun."

"Nevertheless, the winner was Ryouma. He brought back fried fishes for everyone to try. You were just glad he enjoyed himself."

"Interesting... How about you Azura? Did you go?"

"I had no interest in going." Azura says nonchalantly, "if I recall correctly, Hinoka was on the beach... However, I wouldn't say she was relaxing. Her retainers did not pack her money prior to the trip, and she had to knock down coconuts for it."

'Poor Hinoka...' Everyone thinks to themselves.

"Despite it all," Azura continues, "Hinoka managed to enjoy the vacation so it was not all in vain."

"That's good~" Corrin concludes.

Faith jots down 'COCONUTS' and puts down the marker. Hinoka definitely deserves a better summer vacation. Maybe she could host a better summer-like party for her? She did not have to hit coconuts to relax. Wait, she could hit something else for fun at parties! She slams the table, her eyes sparkling. With all eyes on her, she shouts in excitement.

"Everyone I got it - pinatas!"

* * *

Askrian citizens and fellow heroes patrons fill the bustling marketplace. Among them, a group of retainers surround the older Hoshidon Prince, Prince Ryouma.

"Shall we carry it for you, Lord Ryouma?" Kagerou eyes the small pouch he clings onto the hilt of his sword.

"No, it's alright, thank you Kagerou. It's rather light, it's feathers after all." Ryouma gestures to the item with one hand. "If anything, the weight would be the summoner's trust in me to protect the funds."

White feathers are valued as an important currency in Askr. Most of the transactions are dealt with limited resources like orbs, but fortunately, their errands do not require them. The summoner wished it was paid with the abundant arena medals instead, grunting at the noticeboard one time, "What's the point of looking like coins if you aren't valued as such?!" 

"Regardless, we know its importance to the Summoner. We will guard it with you, Lord Ryouma." Saizo warns himself. "The summoner's glare when she mentioned if we ever misplace it... it haunts me."

Ryouma nods. His other hand grips onto a device that the summoner had given them. Its black screen reflects his furrow. "I... do require help with this strange device though. How do I activate it on again?"

Subaki taps his shoulder.  He reminds in his crisp and clear voice, "Lord Ryouma, please do not fret. Push the button on the edge of the handphone to activate it." 

Ryouma does as instructed and the phone is unlocked. The screen reveals rows of google images search 'pinatas'.

"Pinatas..." Kagerou's cheeks colour slightly. She mutters, "Lord Ryouma if it's okay I would like to desig-"

Saizo interrupts," Kagerou, we were entrusted with an important task on the day itself. We should stay focused on that."

Kagerou yields, feeling the effects of his Poison Strike 3. "My apologies."

"What in- The pictures of the pinatas are gone! Where did they go? What was it that the summoner said? Goggle Chrom?" Ryouma frets, not hearing what his retainers just said. 

"Let me, Lord Ryouma." Kaze puts out his hand, his voice tame. "Summoner Faith has prepared me for this emergency if the situation arises." He takes it off his hands with his consent and taps Google Chrome.

"Lord Chrom must be popular enough to have it named after him..." Hana leans over, admiring the pictures. "Oh look, are those strawberries! Choose them, Kaze! Look at how cute they are!"

"Hana, please remember what we are here for. The purpose of pinatas is to be hit. Lady Hinoka is one of the kindest people we ever know. Would she have the heart to hit it?" Subaki reminds. "These are not coconuts, after all."

"Then, why don't we make it coconut-shaped?" The red ninja suggests. 

"That's a brilliant idea, Saizo." Ryouma praises him with everyone else nodding. "She won't have hesitation against those."

"Well lucky us, I remembered a vendor with the perfect materials for it." Subaki reports. "Let us be on our way."

"What kind of prizes will be in the pinata?" Kaze wonders. "It feels like a strange training regime that reinforces the fun element."

"Don't forget the ladies in the castle are working hard on that, Kaze!" Hana reminds.

"If it's alright with everyone, I would like to draw on the coconut." Kagerou volunteers. Nobody stops her this time.

* * *

Fellow Hoshidons are bringing out the 'mess' in mess hall. 

"Hinoka, how did you burn your rice?!" Takumi pokes the charcoaled 'onigiri'. "You were doing fine!"

"The bigger the fire, the faster it will be, right?" Hinoka wipes the flour off her face, her voice slightly sore from screaming as she put out the fire earlier. "I didn't expect the rice grains not able to withstand the heat..."

"And you, Corrin!" Takumi storms over. "Stop eating the plums, we need them for the onigiri."

"Sorry Takumi, it just tastes so good." Corrin chuckles. He holds the bowl of plums and offers, "want some?"

Takumi snatches the bowl," I said no eating! Oh, thank you, Gunters."

Several Gunters tidies up the counter and restocks their ingredients. They nod in unison at Takumi's gratitude and leaves without a sound. Everyone is clearly used to seeing duplicates of Gunter, much to the summoner's dismay. 

"Remind me why we are doing this again." Takumi sighs.

Hinoka washes her hands. She replies," well, Faith is always making breakfast for me so I want to return the favour. I have seen your onigiris before Takumi and they look simple and tastes great. Lately, she hasn't been coming to Askr often... Must have been busy. So! I want to make something nice for her when she returns. Please, you got to teach me!"

"And I'm here to observe and learn." Corrin chimes in, smiling widely. "I never got the chance to be in the kitchen before so this has been pretty enjoyable. Also, your onigiris are indeed tasty."

"Okay okay, I got it already." Takumi shakes his head, not bothering to cover his sigh. "It's true that I haven't seen the summoner. She checks on us for like only a few seconds to collect the mail from Feh."

"I got it!" Hinoka stands up. She grips his shoulders and hugs him. "You're a genius Takumi!"

"W-what?" He chokes out and Hinoka lets him go. Corrin observes Takumi's pointy hair poking his sister's cheeks. He wonders if that is how close counter works.

Hinoka dashes to the far corner of the pantry which raises questions from her brother, "What brought that on- Hinoka what are you doing with that seaweed and rainbow dye!"

* * *

 

A group of Hoshidon retainers patrol the Askr hallways, only to stop as one of their members spaced out. 

"Erm, Setsuna, what are you looking at?" Felicia stares at the wall with her. She tilts her head. There is nothing out of the ordinary. "You have been looking at the walls a lot... Do they require cleaning?"

"No...I'm just wondering... why I am here?" Setsuna spaces out. She turns around and squints at the glaring sunset. "Should I be facing this side? Oh... the setting sun."

"Well, I think an elephant can live in your spacious mind!" Azama taunts. He drags his feet and leans against the wall. His feet are getting sore and he prays for the patrol to be over soon. "Do the words 'summoner', 'birthday' and 'gift' ring a bell in it?"

"Why would there... be bells in my mind?" Setsuna blinks blankly at him. Everyone gawks at her.

"Azama, please." Oboro warns as she folds her arms and sighs. She did not sign up to be a babysitter and has no intention to be one.

"You're right." Azama nods at Oboro and raises his cheery voice in irritation. "I bet 2 elephants can live in there!"

"Err, guys. We have been at this for hours can we just...?" Hinata swings his arms around, attempting to grab their attention. His leg muscles are alright but his brain muscles are not. "Come on, Setsuna, we have already told you that we're gathering resources for Lady Hinoka's surprise for Summoner Faith."

"Right. We better listen to the fury master before he unleashes his fury 3 on us." Azama crackles, eliciting a nervous frown from Felicia.

"A. Za. Ma." Oboro glares. He recoils, feeling threatened. Somehow he thanks the gods for not being a Nohrian. "And everyone else. Listen up. Even all the Gunters in the castle is being more productive than any of us! We need to focus."

"Did someone call for me?" A Gunter steps out of a room, carrying bath towels.

"Sir Gunter! Let me help you with that!" The maid rushes over but trips over nothing. "Ah!!!"

The bath towels drop to the floor. Gunter catches her, but to others, it seems as if he landed an armoured blow to her stomach. "Felicia, I see you're the same as always. I believe training is required. And you two! Come along, this will teach you a lesson. To the tap battles!"

Gunter places all the bath towels on his head, perfectly balanced, after his harsh command. Then, he drags away the reluctant mentioned retainers towards the cave direction. Their wailing echo throughout the hallway.

"Okay... That's actually a good plan. Farming some HM feathers I mean." Hinata gives a wry smile to Oboro. "So that leaves the both of us."

"Yes. Lord Takumi, Lord Corrin and Lady Hinoka are doing their best for the summoner. And with no doubt, we shall do the same! We shall aid them in gathering up gifts! Hinata, go visit the other summoners' castles. Ask if they are interested in chipping in like Summoner Kat and Summoner Kurikku. In the meantime, I shall prepare Lady Hinoka's gratitude letter. Oh, don't forget to bring some feathers door gift with you."

"Alright! Finally, some work to be done. Let's go!"

* * *

 Meanwhile, back to the ladies in the hidden room, the priestess is tending to bleeding fingers.

"I thought this would be easy but I underestimated sewing..." Corrin mumbles as she stares at her band-aided fingers. "Jakob you made it seem so easy." 

"Milady, you will get the hang of this soon, I guarantee it." Jakob reassures. He refills her cup of tea, ignoring her pout and sceptical look. He continues, "Once you get used to the flow and the pattern, it will be easier. It may look like a simple pattern but the execution either makes or breaks it."

Azura takes the last bite of her strawberry shortcake and stares at her hands. Her fingers are full of band-aids much like the other ladies. Sakura has the least among them, her Hoshidon etiquettes lessons clearly paid off. Despite Corrin's mumblings, the smile never left her face. The summoner, however, is plainly staring at the needle and thread she is holding. Worried, the songstress questions her companion. "How are you doing, Faith?"

Faith drops the needle down and clenches her hair. She ties her hair back and Azura sees a resemblance to Takumi's spiky ponytail for a moment. Groans escape her mouth, "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I don't know if I have the time to finish this at this rate... Cherche has been the one mending to worn out cloaks after all."

Jakob picks up her rolling needle and speaks,"Summoner Faith, please be careful. Pins and needles are difficult to retrieve when they are lost. Someone else might pay the price of your carelessness, especially those without shoes."

"Jakob! You could have worded that nicer." Azura reprimands. Her face crossed.

"No... it's okay Azura. The old man's right..." Faith shakes her head. Jakob clicks his tongue at her weak tease. "Do not mistake my silver hair as old, I'm simply wise. The same goes for Lady Corrin, of course."

Faith sighs, her voice lacking the enthusiasm she had hours ago. "I need to focus. I don't... we don't have much time. I need to be elsewhere in a few hours time..."

"Ah, I-I have a suggestion," Sakura speaks up, her eyes land on the cloth, "why don't we each sew a part of a pattern together? It will be quicker... like for example a four leaf clover?"

"That might work." Jakob strokes his chin, his eyes closed in contemplation.

Corrin leans forward, "what about a heart? To show our love for her? The shape seems do-able too!" Azura and Sakura nod eagerly. "See Faith, we can do this! Now, who's with me?"

The blue and pink hair ladies raise their hands calmly. Everyone faces Faith and see tears gleaming in her eyes. She chokes out. "You girls..."

Jakob covers his smile with his hand as he strides over to the teapot. "Well, I expect all of you to give it your all. The night is still young and I shall prepare more tea."

* * *

Dawn has arrived. The trio of ninjas sneaks into the chambers, carrying out the most important task of the day.

 

"I don't see him." Kaze whispers as he surveys the empty chambers. "Did he know we were coming?"

Saizo updates as he treads over to his bed. The bed is already made. "Impossible. Setsuna was in her room and Kagerou captured her successfully. How?"

Kagerou nods. "She was sound asleep; slept like a log and rolled her out like one too. Perhaps he had foreseen this..."

Suddenly, the door creaks, revealing the monk leaning against the door. Despite his wobbly legs, he announces himself proudly. "Were you expecting me?"

"W-what? Azama how?" Kaze voices out his shock.

"Hmph, that old man Gunter dragged me to the tap battles was not for nought. Along the way, I heard your discussion. May I add that it was not subtle at all with your lord's loud volume. At that point in time, I truly could see that Hinoka and Ryouma are truly siblings."

"Sorry, our lord was excited." Kagerou reasons. 

"You don't have to apologise for that, Kagerou." Saizo points out. "Anyway, you could either make this easy for yourself or-"

"I surrender," Azama quickly adds,"on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Hmph one is quite stingy don't you think? Three, no, five conditions? Ah, ten!"

"Azama you're not even holding your weapon but you're being a pain. Name one, just one, or else the bargain ends now."

"Errr, very well. Listen closely now, just don't lump me together with Setsuna."

* * *

Faith rubs her eyes as yawns escape her lips. She could barely sleep. She had to drag herself back to her own chambers with all her remaining energy, occasionally tripping over the steps. There are more band-aids on her fingers and she smiles at them as if they were battle scars. They managed to finish the stitching, with Azura's endless remix of Lost In Thoughts to keep them going.

"I should make some tea for Azura as thanks... I wouldn't be surprised if her throat is sore haha..." She mumbles.

The summoner rolls over and she blinks a few times. There seems to be something on her table. She rolls off her bed, rolling closer to the table. Her blanket still wrapped around her like a burrito.

There is a pink pouch with a note addressed to her in a pretty handwriting 'To Summoner Faith.'. She lifts and shakes it. It is a bit heavy.

She opens the bag and sees a wrapped onigiri resting on the feathers. Well, it seems like an onigiri. Faith finally stands up and turns on the lights, her eyes widening at it. The seaweed is dyed in rainbow colours, the rice shaped in a ball. She notices a letter in the bag and reads it.

_"Dear Faith, it's been a long time since we chat. It's harder to catch you and we missed you lots. I know you must have been busy so I made this orbnigiri. You always made breakfast for me, so it's my turn now! Not to worry, I had help making it and several people tested it. It's safe. Azama told me to let you know that. Oboro helped me to write this letter too, her handwriting is nicer to look at despite her claim that it would be better if I write it myself. I will have to improve my penmanship first because I want to be at my best._

_I heard it was your birthday on the 15th. Huh, our birthdays are close. It made me feel like we're almost sisters somehow. I didn't get the chance to say happy birthday on your special day so happy belated birthday. I decided, my birthday wish shall be making you happy. Because when the people I cherish are happy, I will be as well. I hope my selfish wish comes true._

_Some of us have been in contact with other summoners as well. They have kindly contributed the feathers, especially Summoner Kat and Summoner Kurikku. I'm happy that you are surrounded with people who cares about you, too Faith!_

_Love,_

_Hinoka."_

Faith clutches the letter to her chest. Warmth bubbles in her chest and her eyes get teary. Her lips tremble," oh Hinoka..."

She takes a bite of the orbnigiri, chewing and savouring the taste to the fullest.

* * *

Hinoka did not get any sleep either. 'Will Faith like it? Was my letter too cheesy? Oboro said it's okay but...Agh!!!'

She ruffles her hair, shaking her thoughts away. Some training will keep her mind straight. She moves on auto-pilot to the training towers. She likes how she can enter it any time and earn some badges back for Faith to use.

"Hinoka!" A hoarse voice calls out to her. Hinoka snaps out of her thoughts and spots the white-veiled lady rushing towards her.

"Azura? What happened to your voice?" Hinoka raises her eyebrows. "And why are you up so early?"

"I could say the same to you," the songstress coughs slightly, "I'm here because of an emergency. Summoner Faith, she is in a critical condition!"

* * *

 

They dash towards the room Azura mentioned. From far, they could see purple smoke emitting from the door.

 

"What in the world? Has she been poisoned?! Stand back Azura!" Hinoka commands. She slams herself against the door and it breaks down. 

"Surprise!" Everyone welcomes her. Party poopers were popped and applause fills the room. The Hoshidons royal family and their retainers are here, except for Setsuna and Azama who are nowhere in sight.

"Huh?" Hinoka stares bewilderedly.

"Happy birthday, Hinoka!" They cheer, with Faith cheering the loudest among all.

"Faith! You're still alive!" Hinoka rushes to stand up. "I was so worried that the orbnigiri did something to you-wait, what was that purple smoke? What was the emergency?"

"Hmph, worms." The armoured Grima stands beside the door. His purple aura oozes from him. "You almost hurt me. Whatever." He eyes the cake behind the summoner. "You get a pass on your birthday. Count yourself lucky."

"As for the emergency," Kaze explains, "Summoner Faith was so touched by your orbnigiri that she just can't wait to surprise you, hence the rush."

"But before you can cut the cake!" The dragon user Corrin holds Hinoka's hand, passing her a bat," you got to defeat this coconut! There's a prize made by yours truly, Sakura, Azura and Faith herself!"

Saizo pulls the cloth and reveals a coconut pinata hanging in the centre of the room.

"Y-you can do it, big sister!" Sakura cheers. Hana and Subaki wave a banner with 'GO HINOKA!' around.

Everyone is cheering along and Hinoka scratches her head. "This is so weird but I shall do so! Hai-yah!"

The pinata is broken within seconds and a handkerchief drops. She picks it up and the bat drops to the floor. She runs her fingers over the sewn heart. "You girls... made this f-for me? It's so cute."

"Do you like it?" Both Corrins ask. Behind them, Ryouma stares happily at the remains of the pinata, sharing with his retainers that it was fun making it. Hinata looks confused the whole time, wondering why it sounds similar to his name and why is it a target practice.

"I love it!" Hinoka wipes her eyes with her sleeves. "It's too precious to be used... Thank you Faith, thank you, everyone."

"That's good..." Faith sniffs, she is still hugging the bag. "I also understand what you mean. This bag is precious to me too."

"Aww shucks. Don't cry." Hinoka wipes her tears. 

"I think this calls for a group hug!" The Corrins screams as they jump on the teary-eyed. Everyone else follows suit, joining the bundle of warmth.

And while no one is looking, Azura and Gunter fisted-bump. The day is saved again, thanks to the third party.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Kata for doing a art-fic collab with me!!! We wish you a happy birthday Faith~


End file.
